This invention relates to a filtering device for the gaseous treatment medium of a tenter for hot treatment of a textile web. The filtering device comprises a screen belt, on the clean side (the side away from the fabric) of which pressure lines with nozzles directed against the screen belt are arranged, opposite which collecting means are disposed on the impurity-laden side of the screen.